


Look For Me, Yeah?

by DuckyD



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Related, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Siblings, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read- we die like MEN
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckyD/pseuds/DuckyD
Summary: In a world where everyone has some kind of ability known as a trait, Felix has the ability that is simultaneously considered the most desirable, but the most cursed: Precognition. He will have to work through his own distrust of his abilities in order to achieve his dreams and work through the trauma of his past.Thankfully, he has a big brother and a motley crew of friends backing him up, despite how high the odds are stacked against them.(More details in the notes of chapter 1)





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Counting Footsteps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101186) by [DuchessDeeDee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessDeeDee/pseuds/DuchessDeeDee). 

**  
**

It was an odd family dynamic, there was no doubt about that. There was the father, Junyoung, and the mother, Jihye, who had a fling. It was never meant to be anything serious, but one thing led to another and Chan was born.

Upon finding out she was pregnant, Jihye told Junyoung, making sure to tell him that she would be keeping the baby, and that she did not expect anything from him, all while keeping an eye on his emotions. However, he ended up surprising her with a burst of joy, followed by verbal reassurance that he would be staying a part of the child’s life.

They agreed, though, that they would not be pursuing a relationship outside of being co-parents. Their brief relationship, while not a bad one, was not one that either had any desire to pursue further. 

~*~

After little Christopher Bang, also known as Chris, or Chan, was born, life went on, with Junyoung and Jihye getting apartments only two floors apart, to make it easier for Chris to have access to both of his parents. 

Junyoung met a woman not long after Christopher’s birth, and they fell in love. Oddly enough, this woman, whose name was Soojin, was a friend of Jihye’s. Soojin joined the odd dynamic with the full support, and occasional encouragement, of Jihye. Originally Junyoung was worried about bringing another mother figure into Chris’ life, but thanks to the relationship that Soojin and Jihye already had, the communication between the three flowed easily, and Chris continued spending time between the two apartments. Soojin and Junyoung got married in 1998, when Chris was a year old.

In early 1999, there were a lot of changes in Christopher’s life. At the wedding of his father and his step-mother, Jihye had ended up meeting back up with an old schoolmate, Jungho. He was fully supportive of her parenting baby Chris alongside Junyoung and Soojin, and soon joined the odd dynamic, as he and Jihye pursued a relationship with one another. At the dawn of the new millennium, Jungho proposed to Jihye, after having asked Chris for his permission. The only thing that would have made Chris happier than the realization that he would soon have two dads, as well as two moms, would be if he could have a little sibling.

Chris had made it no secret that he wanted a sibling. When he realized what brothers and sisters were, he asked his parents, at one of their weekly family dinners, if they could go to the store the next morning and buy one. This led to a discussion which involved some tears, but ultimately an understanding on Chris’ part. 

He knew from the discussion he had with his parents that baby siblings could only come from mommies and daddies, so he began asking for one. As a birthday present, and then as a Christmas present, but also just on random days throughout the year. Finally, he got the news that his wish was about to come true only a few months after the dawn of the new year.

~*~

It all began on Monday, February 14, 2000. His _Appa_ and _Eomma,_ Junyoung and Soojin, told him that they had a Valentines gift for him when he had gotten back from his day care. They gave him a brown teddy bear wearing a white t-shirt, with blue letters, that read, “I’m a BEARY good big brother”. Being able to recognize some of the letters, but not knowing what it said, he asked them what it said. Rather than tell him what it said, they encouraged him to bring it to his Mommy and Daddy, Jihye and Jungho, and ask them what it said.

“Mommy, what’s this say?” Chris asked his mom, a slight lisp present as he nudged the bear against his mother’s arm.

Reaching down from her seat at the kitchen table, Jihye grabbed the bear, and looked at the writing on the shirt. Without thinking of what it said, as she was busy beginning to plan for her wedding, Jihye read the bright blue script aloud, freezing as she was about to hand the bear back to her son.

“Are you serious?” She asked as looked at her best friend and the father of her son, eyes wide.

The couple simply nodded, and Jihye broke out into a wide grin before giving out a short scream of joy, nearly knocking over the kitchen chair in her enthusiasm to hug them.

Meanwhile, Chris was looking at the bear, which his mother had dropped in her excitement, with awe. He slowly looked up and asked, “I get to be a bibling?”

For, try as his parents would, they were not able to break the toddler of the habit of saying ‘bibling’, instead of ‘sibling’.

Soojin smiled, crouching down so that she was at his height, and said, “Yeah, you get a sibling. Is that ok?” For she knew that wanting a sibling was one thing, but knowing that you were going to get one was another thing entirely.

Chris simply responded by breaking out into a grin and hugging her, saying, “I’m going to be the best big brother _ever!”_


	2. Fragile and on the Verge of Breaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer and covers more ground than what I initially intended, but I figured it was the least I could do since you all had to wait so long for this update. 
> 
> Shout-out to Manning93 and audrizzle for being the first people to comment. Your kind words really encouraged me! I hope you both enjoy this next chapter!

Just over seven months after being told that he would become a big brother, Chris met his little brother, Yongbok, for the first time. However, he quickly began shortening the English name that Junyoung and Soojin had given him, Felix, to Fee. He also, after watching Peter Pan, began calling him Pixie, a nickname which was soon adopted by the rest of the family.

Contrary to what many outside of the odd family unit would expect upon hearing of their odd family situation, the two brothers became near inseparable as the years passed. They had their fair share of arguments and disagreements, but they were all relatively minor, able to be resolved quickly. 

They each always had a “spare” bed in their respective bedrooms, which they, and their parents, knew were not spare beds at all, but belonging to each boy, as they rarely slept in separate rooms. However, they did each have their own room, with Felix, despite not being related to either Jihye or Jungho, having his own room in their apartment, as he had a spot in their hearts that was right next to Chris’, and Chris having his own space in Junyoung and Soojin’s apartment.

Although Chris was originally the figurative glue which held the two parental units together, Felix grew up considering Jihye and Jungho a second set of parents, following his brother’s habit of calling them Mommy and Daddy, while Junyoung and Soojin were _ Appa _ and _ Eomma _. As a result, the four adults decided to not only continue to co-parent Chris, but to do the same with Felix. 

This decision to co-parent both children in such a way was often frowned upon by those who chose not to take the time to understand. Perhaps the person who was most vocal in expressing this lack of understanding, and somewhat frustration, was Soojin’s younger sister, Minji. One of the biggest arguments the two sisters ever had was regarding Soojin allowing Felix to spend time at Jihye and Jungho’s apartment. It was a little over two years since Felix’s birth, and he and Chris had recently begun sharing a bedroom, despite each having their own room.

Minji had come down from Brisbane for a week, as her husband had just gotten a job transfer to Sydney, and she was looking at various housing options. Throughout the time she was in Sydney, Minji had been mostly successful in hiding her feelings, as long as those around her were unaware of her trait of being able to control electrical currents. While Minji had excellent control under most circumstances, when it came to her family, she would often slip, causing a variety of electrical items to malfunction temporarily. It was near the end of her visit that Soojin confronted her sister regarding her disapproval, resulting in an argument that would leave an irreparable rift in their relationship. 

The plan was for Jihye come to get the Felix so that they could pick up Chris from daycare together, so that Felix could spend the night at Jihye and Jungho’s apartment. 

However, throughout the day Felix had been acting unusually clingy to both his _ Eomma _ and Auntie. When they asked him what was wrong, he would simply say, “No be mad.” 

When Jihye came that afternoon to pick up Felix, she could instantly tell something was wrong. As she let herself into the apartment, rather than being flooded by Felix’s usual bright and happy energy, he was somewhat frantic and panicked. Soojin was concerned, and Minji was confused. 

“I’m here to pick up a Pixie!” Jihye called into the apartment as she slipped off her shoes. Instantly she noticed Minji’s confusion turning from that of concern, to one of irritation. 

“Mommy!” The little boy, who was cuddled on the couch with his _ Eomma _, released his grip on her and ran towards Jihye when he saw the other woman enter the living room. 

“Hey there, Felix. What’s wrong?” Jihye’s soft voice asked as she picked up the toddler and hugged him.

The young boy simply whined and hid his head in her neck, and Soojin sighed and said, “I honestly don’t know what’s going on with him today. He just keeps telling Minji and me not to be mad.” 

Jihye ran a hand through Felix’s hair, and asked, “Do you think he’s good to spend the night? Or would it be better for him to be with you and Junyoung tonight?” 

“I asked him before you came down, and it seems like he wants to spend the night with you. I don’t know, though.” 

“Why don’t I take him, and see if him spending some time with us will help? If nothing else, it will give you and Minji a chance to spend some time one-on-one.” 

After Jihye made this suggestion, the lights flickered briefly, causing her to look up and frown. “That’s been happening a lot recently. Do you think we should tell the landlord?”

Soojin laughed nervously, and said, “No, I think it should resolve itself. It’s probably just a fluke. And I think you’re right. Minji and I could use some time to just chat.”

There was a brief moment of silence, in which Jihye simply stared into space, continuing to comb her fingers through Felix’s hair, before she said, “Okay. Felix and I will be heading out, then. Are you ready to go, Pixie?”

Felix lifted his head from Jihye’s shoulder and began to wiggle, silently asking to be let down. She complied, and the boy walked over to his aunt and looked at her as seriously as he could, “No be mad. ‘Romise?”

Minji looked at her sister in confusion, before looking at him and responding, “I promise, buddy.”

He nodded, somewhat satisfied, and gave her a hug before turning to his mother and making her promise the same thing. He then returned to Jihye and said, “Get ‘Rissy now?”

She picked him up once more, “Yeah, let’s go pick up Chris.” Then, addressing the other two women, “Have a good night! We’ll see you in the morning.” She then went to the door, picked up Felix’s little backpack, which was filled with both items to keep him busy and his favorite stuffed koala, and left to pick up the elder child. 

However, contrary to what the two women had promised the young boy, they did end up losing their tempers. Minji could not understand how Soojin would be comfortable allowing her son to see Soojin as a mother figure; while Soojin was frustrated at her sister’s lack of willingness to understand. As a result, the two had a major argument which resulted in the two sisters cutting off all contact from one another, only seeing each other at family events that could not be avoided. 

In the emotional aftermath of cutting ties from one of the closest people in her life, Soojin forgot all about Felix’s odd behavior that day, as did Jihye, who was more concerned with comforting her friend. This would one day prove to be an oversight that would have consequences which would reach much farther than anyone could anticipate.

~*~

As the years passed, many things remained as they were, but others changed. The two family units remained close, but they each moved to different neighborhoods. This made it so that rather than the brothers going between the two households and switching where they slept nearly every night, to where they were forced to sleep in different places for the first time since they began sharing their rooms with one another. 

This caused the two children to have trouble sleeping for several months until Jungho had the idea of having each child give the other one of their favorite toys. It was explained to the children that even if they weren’t in the same room, they could hug the stuffed animal, and it would be like they were hugging their brother. 

Strangely, though Chris, being a self-described "big boy", knew this wasn’t the case, it did work. Not only him, but for his younger brother as well. He had chosen to give Felix a stuffed Amur leopard, which he had gotten when he had gone to Korea as a baby. He felt that only something that was as fierce as a wild cat would be able to protect his brother as good as he could. 

Felix had chosen to give his prized koala to his older brother, separating the marsupial from the stuffed kangaroo he had received around the same time. His explanation was that Chris could jump as high as a kangaroo, and Felix liked to climb on his Daddy and _ Appa _ like a koala. He said that he would always have Chris, and Chris would always have him; just like his two friends, as he called the stuffed animals, always had each other.

Life went on without any major changes for several years. Chris was on his way towards becoming a champion swimmer, and Felix started dancing, while they both did taekwondo at the same school. The next major life change came one March afternoon, when Chris was ten, and Felix was six. 

Soojin and Junyoung had came to pick up Felix after a weekend at Jihye and Junho’s house. Rather than finding a young boy who was reluctant, but willing, to leave, they found Felix in near hysterics, clinging to his older brother, insisting that he couldn’t leave. Not only was he refusing to leave, but was insisting that Soojin and Junyoung not leave either, as the initial solution to calming Felix down only caused further distress. For, it was thought that he would simply spend another night while his parents left to attend a business dinner, a dinner he had been invited to, as the other family had a daughter around Felix’s age. Rather than calming down when Jihye asked if he wanted to spend another night with them, while his parents went to the dinner, Felix, whose tears had almost dried, began sobbing in earnest once more, begging that they not leave.

After Felix had begun crying the second time, Soojin and Junyoung, as well as Jihye and Junho, had spent the better part of an hour trying to calm down the child and convince him to leave Chris’ side, but to no avail, and tempers were beginning to fray. However, they were all trying to keep their frustration in check, as Jihye mentioned to the other parents that, although she didn’t know why, Felix was well and truly terrified; this feeling had only been increasing in the boy ever since he had woken up that morning. 

“Yongbok, we need to go. Your Dad has an important business dinner tonight that we need to get ready for! Why don’t you just tell us what’s wrong?” Soojin finally exclaimed, exasperated, and resorting to using Felix’s Korean name, something which was only reserved for when he was in trouble. 

Sniffling, Felix glanced at his older brother, who nodded at him encouragingly. This confirmed the parents’ suspicions that Felix had confided in his older brother as to what was bothering him. They couldn’t find it in themselves to be upset, though, as the overwhelming emotion they felt was relief at Felix finally showing some willingness to explain his distress, as he had adamantly refused when asked earlier.

Felix hesitated a bit, then said, “We can’t go. If we go, something bad will happen.” 

Junyoung let out a noise of disbelief before saying, “Nothing bad is going to happen, Pixie. It’s just a business dinner.”

Felix’s eyes began to well up with tears once more, and he turned to his brother, crying out, “I told you that they wouldn’t listen!”

The elder child hugged the younger, looking up at his parents with eyes that seemed to say, “Help him.”

The adults gave Chris a moment to comfort his brother, and during this time Junho murmured to the other parents, “What if it’s Felix’s trait?”

Soojin considered it for a moment, then said, “But he’s still so young! I didn’t get mine until I was almost thirteen.”

Junyoung nodded and said, “I was fourteen.”

Jihye, who had been staring into space, something she often did when processing the emotions of those around her, said, “Even though traits usually come in around the same age, according to genetics, it’s still very possible. I’ve only felt terror like this from Felix once before.” With that comment, she gave Soojin a meaningful look, not wanting to mention the falling out she had with her sister any more than necessary. 

This caused Soojin to pause, and she let out a long sigh, before stepping towards the children, and kneeling down in front of them. “Pixie, honey, can you tell me why you think something bad will happen if we leave?”

He looked up at his mother and said in a strangely calm voice, tears still streaming down his face, “You and Daddy are going to die.”

Soojin looked at him, completely taken aback, and said, “Honey, that’s not going to happen! We’re just going to get ready for dinner. You were excited about dinner, right? About seeing Andrew again?”

Felix hesitantly nodded, wanting to see his friend whom he hadn’t seen in quite a while. “You promise that nothing bad will happen?”

Soojin looked behind her shoulder at Junyoung, not wanting to say something in the off chance that it _ was _ Felix’s trait coming out early. 

Junyoung stepped forward, and placed a hand on Soojin’s shoulder. “Nothing bad is going to happen to us.” Upon seeing that Felix still wasn’t convinced, he said, “I promise.”

Felix darted forward and hugged his _ Eomma _, reassured from what his father had said. After all, his _Appa_ had never broken a promise before. He pulled back, arms still around his mother’s neck, and murmured shyly, “Sorry for making you mad.”

Soojin hugged the young boy close once more, and explained, “We weren’t mad, we were worried. Just talk to us, okay?” She then released him from the hug and said, “If you’re ok, why don’t you go ahead and get your backpack. Then we can head home and get ready.”

Felix nodded, wiped his face clear of tears, and turned to Chris, saying, “Can you help me?”

Chris looked at Soojin and Junyoung with something close to approval, most likely for taking his brother’s worries seriously, before saying, “Yeah, someone has to make sure you don’t forget your shoes again.”

“Chris, that was _ one time _!” Felix whined as the two left to get his things.

Soojin stood up from the kneeling position she had been in, and looked at Junyoung seriously. “I wish you hadn’t promised him that. What if it _ is _his trait?”

Junyoung brushed her hair away from her face, and said, “I’m sure it’s nothing. Besides, what are the chances that he would have some kind of precognition? You know how rare those traits are.”

She sighed and acknowledged what he said, “That’s very true.” 

It was still clear, though, that she was very nervous about the whole situation. Jungho commented, “I think Junyoung’s right. Felix probably just had a nightmare or something like that. He’s gotten in his own head in the past, so maybe it’s the same thing this time.”

“Exactly! Remember how he stressed himself out over his first spelling test?” Junyoung exclaimed, relieved that he wasn’t the only one who felt that there was nothing to worry about.

Both Soojin and Jihye, who had been keeping her skepticism silent, recognized the point that the two men made, and began to relax.

Before the conversation could continue any further, Chris and Felix ran into the room, and any thoughts of Felix having precognition was put on the backburner for another day. Soojin and Junyoung put Felix’s items in the car, said their goodbyes, and headed off to their own house.

It had been about half an hour when the home phone in the Bang home rang. Jihye picked up the phone, expecting it to be a telemarketer, only to drop it in shock after a few moments. 

It was the hospital, calling as Jihye and Jungho were listed as the emergency contacts for one of their patients. They were calling to inform them that there had been a car accident, where a semi had run a red light and hit the car that held Soojin, Junyoung, and Felix. 

After collecting herself, she picked up the phone once more, apologized, and asked, “Which hospital are they at? We’ll be there as soon as we can to be there for them.” 

However, the person on the other end of the line hesitated for a moment, before saying, “I’m sorry to tell you this, but there is no ‘them.’ Only Felix survived. He’s in surgery right now.”

With those words, the world that they had known ended, as one horrifying realization came to Jihye: Felix had been right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from a translation of “Paper Cuts” by EXO-CBX, which is one of my favorite ballads these days. If you haven’t heard it yet, please go give it a listen. It’s beautiful.
> 
> In case it wasn’t clear, Jihye’s trait is that she can feel others’ emotions. Minji, as mentioned earlier, can manipulate electrical currents. Not to a crazy wattage, but she can cause minor electronics to short out, or cause lights to flicker. I don’t know if it’ll come up later in the story, but Soojin’s was that she had an impeccable sense of direction, and could find a place without having ever been there, she was pretty much a human GPS. Junyoung had the ability to always the exact amount of money he would need at any given time. (Not that he could go out and try to buy a fancy sports car and suddenly have the funds, but if he was at the store and was trying to pay cash for something, he would find an extra dollar in his wallet.)
> 
> The reason why the parents don’t take Felix’s upset seriously is because most people in this universe don’t develop their traits until later in life, typically between the ages of 11 and 15. So they just thought that he was acting out and being dramatic (both times, because his behavior prior to Soojin and Minji’s argument was related to a premonition). Plus, as mentioned, any traits involving any kind of precognition are super rare, to the point that there’s less than 1% of the total population that has a trait in that group.
> 
> The car crash happens in 2008, before the boys’ birthdays. I figure since Chan was apparently picked up from school by his mom one day and she asked him if he wanted to audition for JYP, and he auditioned in 2010, it gives it roughly two years in between the crash and when Chan goes to Korea. Because from what I can tell, the Australian school system goes by terms, and so that could have happened at any time in 2010 (in this story it’ll probably happen in about April/May, or in the beginning of Term 2, and he’ll move to Korea that summer, after the end of term).

**Author's Note:**

> So… This is the beginning. I’ve decided to post just this first part to see if there is any interest in this story outside of my own brain. (In case it isn’t clear- Felix will be Chan’s little brother.)
> 
> All of the names of any characters that aren’t recognizable, are names that I’ve chosen. I honestly just picked the names from a list of most popular names from around when I would think that their parents would have been born, as I didn’t want to make it super weird and have the real names of either Chan or Felix’s parents. (In fact, if any other parents come into the story, I’ll probably do something similar.)
> 
> Also, although it’s only alluded to briefly in this first part, but everyone in this ‘universe’ has a trait, or superpower, that they come into some time before puberty is over. Most people discover their trait when they are between 11 and 15, though high stress or extenuating circumstances can cause a trait to surface earlier or later, depending on the person. This will become a big part of the story starting in the next part, but I honestly didn’t want to focus too much on it in this first chapter, since it’s mainly background/worldbuilding. As you can probably guess by the story summary, things aren't going to stay this cheery for very long. The angst is coming, but so is the plot!
> 
> As far as writing fanfiction centered around real people, it can get kinda weird for me, as an author, so I always try to include some aspect that makes it clear that what I am writing about it completely separate from reality. In this case, it’s the traits that everyone will have. 
> 
> To make it perfectly clear: none of the aspects of this story are based in reality, except for the fact that Stray Kids exist, and I will be basing this story LOOSELY around them. More than anything else, I am basing this on what they show through interviews/on various shows. I’m nowhere near naive enough to think that the personalities that they show on camera are 100% themselves, as they probably play up certain aspects of their personality. 
> 
> If you have any questions about what is going on, or where the story is going, please feel free to ask! I can’t guarantee I’ll answer, but I’ll definitely respond!


End file.
